A Love-Hate Story
by SorryTheUsernamesTaken
Summary: 5 years ago, Edward cheated on his mate. now he is back to apologies. Will his mate accept him? Is it Bella or someone else? has she moved on? Read the story.. i suck at the summary.. HIATUS.. TEMPORARY THOUGH..
1. The Beginning

**Disclaimer- I do not own the characters. Only the plot is mine.**

"What the hell are you doing here Edward? " I shouted. My instantaneous reaction on seeing him was anger, hatred but deep down somewhere it was love and similar feelings which I couldn't face at that time. I say "Why have you come here? To hurt me? Go away from my eyesight or else..." I sniff. He interrupts me "Or else what? Tell me please. I am dying to know" I could bet upon my life that he knew what I was going to say. I say it in an almost inaudible voice "Or else, I'll fall in love with you again. Everything you did…"

Before I could continue he interrupts me again "Could you please speak a little loudly. I seem to have gotten little deaf in the past 5 years" I hate him, I hate him so much. Here, I am trying not to cry and he is irritating me. I say, "Only when I thought I had finally gotten over you, I had finally forgotten what you did to me, you had to…you had to come back to my life. To irritate me, cheat on me." As soon as I said cheat, his face lost the friendly appeal, the irritating look that I had fallen for. It was replaced by a guilty look, the look that I hated so see on his face. I'd liked him cheeky and naughty, not guilty and mysterious.

He says, "I didn't cheat on you, it was just a misunderstanding. I still love you and will love you forever."

 _My, how much could I lie?_ I have not got over him and will never forget him. But now I didn't want to repeat what had happened 5 years ago. I reply, "Yeah, say that again and I'll probably believe you. Just because you want to go to bed with me, you love me." My, I didn't know I could be so cruel. "No. It isn't like that…"he tries to say something but I interrupt him.

Are we playing the interrupt game today? "I don't care how it is or what it is. It is just over. Finished forever. Pls go away from here. From my life from my house." He fumbles for a moment, his eyes as if he would cry.

I like it when he is so vulnerable. Or... I used to like it. Ugh…I can't decide on what to say. Think I'll go with present tense.

The next moment his vulnerability gone, he says, "Well, It's my house too. ' **We** ' brought it together," stressing on the word WE. God I hate him for that. "So…" I say half shocked, half knowing what he would say. My guess was not wrong. "So" he says "I have as much right on this house as you have on it." I groan. I don't understand why has he come back to my life, come back to me. I request, almost beg him, "Please! Go away. You have another house to stay at. I don't. I sold my house for this house. Please go way."

I sniff and not being able to control myself, I brake down, start crying like a child. He, as always was calm in situations he shouldn't be. Boys usually stay away from crying girls. He helped me up and took me to my room. Then, giving me a glass of water, he requests me,

"Let me stay here for the night. I want to clear all misunderstandings. If you want me to go the next morning, I'll surely go. But let me stay for the night. And…" he takes a deep breath and continues in an almost inaudible voice that he thinks I cannot hear. But I can, being an expert at muttering inaudible stuff myself since he left me. "I love. I love you very much. Not just because I want to go to bed with you. But given a chance, I'd surely like to go."

He grins and blushes looking at me. I decide to play along. "Why are you blushing like a maniac?" I ask him. He is embarrassed. He should be for what he did to me. "Look, Ed," I whisper. "You can stay with me in my room." I then add hastily, "but on the couch that is there." I pause then continue, "I'll let you stay without any explanations. Please don't open old wounds."

I look at his face and then continue, "Don't think that I'm letting you stay because I love you. I'm letting you stay because I owe you for helping me five years ago. I'm letting you stay because this was once your house too." I pause and then look at the expression on his face.

Yes! That got him for what he did to me five years ago. Yet I'm not sure that expression is due to shock or happiness. I say, "I'm going to my room to change. Do whatever you want to." I walk away, only to remember what he did when I told him not to follow me back those days. I add on, "except for following me back to my room. You know I know you better than anyone except your mom."

 **A/N- This is my first fanfiction. The next chapter has been planned out. Pls review if u like it. do not hate me if there is any mistake or if u hate the story.**


	2. The Phone Call

**Disclaimer- I don't own the characters. Only the plot is mine.**

Last time,

I add on, "Except for following me back to my room. You know I know you better than anyone except your mom."

Now,

I go to my room, repeating our conversation, glad that Edward couldn't read my mind **(A/N- Got what I did here?).** Hell freak, did I just call him Ed? Why did I have to call him Ed? Why? I only called him Ed when we were dating. I didn't even call him Ed when we fought back those days…he'll think that I still love him. That I do but admitting it? Not possible.

Look at the nerve of him coming back here after what happened 5 years ago. It was a misunderstanding? Misunderstanding, my foot! If it were one, he should have explained it to me 5 years ago.

He knew that I loved him. Hell, he cheated me on when I thought he was going to propose me, ask me to marry him. Then why did he have to do that to me. Guess it was my fault… Too many expectations always led to a downfall, right? A knock on the door broke me out of my revere. It's him. I shout," What do u want Ed!" . _Jeez I should learn to stop calling him Ed._ He sounds scared, was the only thing I could think when I heard him speak. " Um… I wanted to ask if u would like something to eat. I'm famished. But if it's a bad time, I'll come back later."

Oh no, now I have scared the poor boy who scared me to hell 5 years ago. (Note the sarcasm). " There is something edible in the refrigerator. Eat it if you want to" I say and pause and then continue, "if u don't mind, could you lay down something for me to eat too?."

I was famished too but felt guilty asking him to make dinner, but..He was free and I am not. I need time to think about this..About us. "Ofc, I'll make something for you to eat, don't worry," came his standard reply of whenever I asked him to make something for me to eat.

I think about what made him come there for about an hour. When I couldn't come up with any reason except for him hurting me, I pick up my phone and called my best friend, Emmett or Em for short.

After 2 rings, he picked up the phone. " Hey, Isi. How are you? What u doin'?" came his standard conversation beginner. I reply in a monotonous tone, " Well, I could say that I am fine. But I am not fine." I could imagine his sudden change of the other side of the phone.

He sounded tense when he replied, " What happened now, Isi? Your life is more complicated than the most difficult trigonometry sum." I sigh, realizing that it was going to be a very long phone call.

 **A/N- Here's the second chapter for all those who liked the first chapter. Sorry for the small chapters. Next chapter will be bigger, I suppose. Reviews are appreciated. Any guesses to what happened 5 years ago? Next update after 3 reviews.**


	3. Friends Forever

**A/n- now I need a review. I need to know if people are reading my story or not? If it's good or bad? Should I end it or continue it? Don't worry everything will be explained shortly about what happened 5 years ago and why has Edward come to apologies after 5 years? Go on and enjoy the third chapter of A love-hate story…**

 **Disclaimer- I do not own twilight and only the plot is mine. (i think you might have guessed that by now)**

"first of all, stop calling me Isi. you know how much I hate that name," I told him. "that's why I call you Isis," Em replied. "Emmett McCarty, if you don't stop calling me Isis, then I'm never ever talking to you again." His tone changes again. "sorry Bella. I won't call you Isis ever again. You know how much I love calling you that." He paused, takes a deep breath and continues, "Now tell me what your problem is." How can I tell him my problem? It's indescribable. But I have to tell him. He is my best friend. **_The best friend I abandoned when Ed...Ward came into my life._** He can help me come up with a solution. **_the best friend who helped me when Ed…Ward left me all helpless._**

I say, "listen. I'll tell you but you have to promise me to tell anyone." "I promise." "he's here." I say. "what do you mean by 'he' and 'here'," he asks me. He probably knows the answer but still asks me. "Here means," I say," my house. and you whom I refer to as HE." "you refer to every male as he" he taunts me. Pls God, don't send me to hell and police don't send me to jail for killing this boy right now. Why is everyone intending to irritate me today? "Enough," I say, "Stop taunting me or I'm not talking to you." "You have to stop talking in riddles, if you want me to not taunt you," he says as if it's obvious. Ugh…I'll get mad on day talking to this boy. "I'm not talking in riddles. I wanted to tell you that the guy I introduced to you as my boyfriend 10 years ago is at my place," I say. I said so because I was sure that if I said his name, I wouldn't be able to stop myself from calling Ed. Now, Emmett will think that I'm talking in riddles. "Good," he says, "It's good to be friends with our Exes." Anger rushes in me. "Look," I say, "I have no time or patience for your stupid nonsense today. Ed is here and I'm already angry is about it. Don't you dare irritate me anymore than I already am. You know what happened between us 5 years ago." "Yup, I remember," he says. I can't believe it. He said it so coolly as if he doesn't even care. That incident changed everything. It changed me, my life, and my perspective of looking at things, at people. And there he is. Acting all cool as if nothing ever happened. I hang up on him, only to receive a text from him. ' **_I'll be there in a few minutes. Sorry for acting like a jerk. She was exactly behind me. Just like every time I talk to you._** ' she meant Rosalie, Emmett's fiancée. She had been my best friend after Edward had dumped me, or cheated on me. She hated me before I set her up with Emmett because she was jealous of my relationship with Edward. After she started dating Emmett, he hated me a little less. After Edward dumped me, she realized how big a jerk had she been to hate me for the 'asshole of a man', Edward. That was her own words. She spied on mine and Emmett's conversation because she thinks that that the stupid ass fiancé of her(Emmett's words) will talk about Edward and I'll start weeping over him, like I did for the four months after he dumped me. But now, I'm used to his name being called by my so-called friends, not by Emmett-Rosalie and my brother Jasper and his girlfriend Alice (soon to be fiancé).

The loud noise of the doorbell broke me out of my stream of thoughts. Emmett was here. I text Jasper to come at my place and wonder what will happen after my 'ex- boyfriend' and best friend face each other after 5 long years.

 **A/n- I know you guys hate the clifie and short chapter but more next time. Love you guys. Forgive me for any mistakes. Don't forget to review...**


	4. Authors Note- Hiatus

sorry to people who actually like this story. sorry to those who thought this was an update. The story's going to be in a hiatus until I rewrite the chapters to the readers like... i have no clue how much time its gonna take so... fingers crossed...

love_

SorryTheUsernamesTaken


End file.
